Leap
by blooming Ednae
Summary: "Wanna know why I was able to get the courage to be in love with you?" He never knew there was a need to ask for the 'why', though. Surprisingly. He merely trusted his feather-loving friend and didn't think any words were needed to be exchanged.
So I REALLY wanted to make this in time for the Leap Year date (looool), but by the time I finished it, it was ten minutes past midnight and thought, 'whatever I'll just post it the next day.'

In any case, enjoy some sormik fluff. I don't own anything from Zestiria.

* * *

"Wanna know why I was able to get the courage to be in love with you?"

The question was asked so out of the blue that Mikleo almost fell over the rock he was sitting on. They were sitting at a vista point overlooking Ladylake, right above the waterfall entrance to the Water Trial and relaxing at the sight of the view. The group decided to take a break after the frustrating trial which deemed to be a good idea since everyone seemed on edge after...oh, about a day or so figuring out the trial. He and the shepherd decided on merely watching the view of the land, a stark contrast to the trial. It had been relaxing, peaceful, and truly quiet.

That is, until _he_ posed the question.

Mikleo recomposed his posture and cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. His friend had never said _that_ particular word before; it was just implied and everything came naturally afterwards. Of course, Mikleo never actually questioned his friend's motives and trusted him enough to go with it because he mutually felt the same.

He never knew there was a need to ask for the 'why', though. Surprisingly. He merely trusted his feather-loving friend and didn't think any words were needed to be exchanged.

Glancing towards him, Mikleo coughed, face flushed red. "N-not really."

Sorey finally looked at him, green clashing with violet, and smiled. Standing up from the rock he was leaning on, he walked to the edge of where the waterfall dropped and looked down.

"I'll tell you when I reach the bottom."

Mikleo's eyes widened. "Sorey, what are you-"

His sentence never finished though, as said shepherd flashed him a quick smile and leaped off the edge of the waterfall into the depths below that led to the entrance of the trial.

He literally _leaped_.

The bastard.

Mikleo ran a slur of curses and ran after Sorey, jumping after him. At lightning speed, he conjured up his staff and began chanting quick incantations towards Sorey who was near to the bottom of the waterfall. Splurges of water enveloped around Sorey until a large bubble of water engulfed and surrounded him. Mikleo was sure that Sorey couldn't breathe in the water-tight bubble, but served him right for pulling off this last minute stunt.

He'll survive, Mikleo concluded.

Shortly after the bubble formed, Mikleo followed through into it and joined Sorey within the bubble. Mikleo checked the status of his friend to make sure he was breathing and mentally smacked himself at the sight.

The bastard was smiling.

At him.

It took all his will power to not pop the bubble right there to wipe the irritating smirk off his friend's face.

After what seemed like a couple minutes, the bubble of water made its hard landing on to the waterfall's bottom, creating a large splash and wave that overrode the waterbed for a few moments. The bubble disintegrated and Mikleo wiped himself dry, glaring at Sorey, who was laughing as soon as the bubble disappeared.

As soon as Mikleo opened his mouth to speak, Sorey stopped him with a raised hand.

"Before you can ask if I'm an idiot," he started, in between gasps of air (and smiling, for damn's sake), "yes, I am. And you can scold me now if you want, but it doesn't change my original intention for that."

Mikleo eyed him as Sorey stood up shaking the water out of his hair with a head shake. His hair flowed smoothly, water droplets falling gracefully on the lake's surface, casting small ripples as it landed. Remaining water droplets slid down the sides of Sorey's face, strands of brown hair sticking to the sides as more water began to trickle down his skin.

Mikleo made it a point to cut Sorey's hair soon.

...At least, that's what he tried to reason with himself as he watched Sorey comb his fingers through his wet hair, causing Mikleo to attempt to suppress the heat he felt rising to his face.

Mikleo crossed his arms and sighed, shaking the sight out of his head. "And pray tell, what was your intention for that stupid stunt? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Bitter worry laced each word he said, genuinely concerned for Sorey's well-being.

Sorey's eyes connected with Mikleo's and answered with pure honesty. "But I didn't, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And that's why I love you."

Mikleo stopped midway through his sentence, this time allowing the heat to overcome his face. Sorey said _that_ word in _that_ phrase, something that was so unspoken even after a year of them being together. He was upset, upset on all levels that he would succumb to this-

He shook his head. "Am I supposed to understand that rationale?"

Sorey put his hands on his hips and smirked. "C'mon, Thickleo, I thought even you would get this."

Mikleo rolled his eyes. "Spare me Edna's pet names, would you."

Sorey laughed, straightening his back and grinned. "All right, all right. But seriously...you don't get it?"

At this point, Mikleo was about ready to punch him and sensing this, Sorey scratched the back of his head, attempting to explain.

"Ah well... the leap was like...risk...me free-falling was kinda scary... and the water is you...surrounding me...into safety..."

Mikleo caught on to Sorey's attempt to be poetic and symbolic and shook his head.

"Sorey, just stop and tell me."

Sorey stopped scratching the back of his head and relaxed as he turned to Mikleo. Smiling, he responded.

"Because I knew you'd catch me."

Mikleo raised his eyebrow until he started to link two and two together. The 'leap' was Sorey's 'risk'. His 'free-falling' represented his fear. And the 'water' was he, Mikleo, 'surrounding' Sorey 'into safety' and reassurance.

Sorey's confidence was from that first, courageous leap of faith and even though he was afraid of what his feelings could present as an outcome, he somehow knew that Mikleo would be there no matter what it resulted in to. And in the end, Mikleo accepted him and became his.

Mikleo groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Really, Sorey? That was almost as terrible as the poetry we read in Ladylake! And did you really have to leap off a damn waterfall to get your point across?"

Sorey looked at Mikleo, puzzled. "Wait, did you...actually get it?"

Mikleo noticed Sorey's confused look. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, and like I said, you didn't have to leap off a damn waterfall to explain it to me."

Sorey grinned. "I thought it would just be more memorable that way."

Mikleo heard the sound of water splashing as it got louder and realized that Sorey was walking up towards him. At the proximity they were at, Mikleo opened his eyes and slightly punched Sorey's shoulder.

"You idiot. Just be you."

At this rate, they were so close that Mikleo was sure Sorey could see how red he was becoming by the second. Sorey laughed, clearly noticing how flustered Mikleo was.

"Okay. I'll be me. But just for the record...you were my leap of faith."

Before Mikleo could even have time to react to the extremely corny line Sorey said, he felt the familiar, slightly chapped lips of Sorey and grew weak in his knees for an instant the moment he felt Sorey brushed his tongue against his. Sorey pulled away before Mikleo could even reciprocate and nearly fell over if it weren't for Sorey's hand holding him up on his waist.

...which he couldn't remember how _that_ got there.

Not that he minded. Though he'd never admit it.

Mikleo sighed and looked away, even more red than before.

"You idiot."

* * *

I kind of wanted to add on more, but I figured that it should just stop there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
